The development of the xerographic photocopying process has led to the expansion of the technology to other devices, such as printers used with computers. All devices using the xerographic printing or copying principle use a dry toner powder, which material is often supplied in a cartridge which is installed in the machine and dispensed as required during operation. Many such cartridges include various other components thereon, such as toner dispensing rollers, platens, etc., and are accordingly relatively costly to replace when the toner supply is depleted, generally after printing only some few thousand sheets of paper. However, the rollers and other hardware which are generally included with such cartridges, are often sufficiently durable to last through several refills of toner in a given cartridge. Thus, the discarding of the cartridge and accompanying hardware when the toner is depleted, is quite costly and wasteful.
The manufacturers of such cartridges are well aware of this problem, but of course desire to maximize profits by selling new toner cartridges, complete with new rollers, platens, and hardware, even though all that may be needed by the customer is a fresh supply of toner within the cartridge. In fact, in at least some cases, the manufacturer of the cartridge has included features in the cartridge which complicate the disassembly or opening of the cartridge for replenishment of the toner supply therein, in order to discourage the recycling and refilling of the cartridges at the consumer level. Many, if not most, users of such cartridges recycle their cartridges in order to reduce expenses; a recycled cartridge may cost only one half or less the price of a new cartridge. However, the used cartridges must still be sent out to another facility, or back to the manufacturer, for recycling.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a tool which enables the user of toner cartridges to replenish and recycle such cartridges at the user or consumer level. The tool should provide for the opening of the depleted cartridges along an existing seam of the cartridge, in order to minimize damage to the cartridge, and must be relatively economical to purchase, compact, and easy to use without any significant training. By opening the cartridge along an existing seam where the seal is installed, the present cartridge splitting tool may also provide for the convenient installation of a new seal in the replenished cartridge, in order to retain the fresh supply of toner therein until installation within the printer or other device in which the cartridge is to be used.